The Curse of the Creeping Coffin
'The Curse of the Creeping Coffin '''was the eighth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Under the Magician's Spell and followed by The Knight in Screaming Armor. The prismatic hologram cover design consisted of squares and triangles arranged into curved lines and the cover illustration consists of an unearthed coffin being opened by a rotting skeleton. The skeleton's bony fingertips have left marks on the coffin lid. The tagline was, They're real deadheads! It was released in August 1996 and was 132 pages long. Plot You are staying with your grandmother in her spooky old house, which is next to a graveyard. The headstones seem to be rearranging themselves every day and you begin to be creeped out. Your unpleasant grandmother does not notice. So you are forced to face the ghouls in the cemetery, that are beginning to come alive, by yourself. To stop it, you must defeat the most powerful ghost (MPG) in the graveyard. Bad Endings *Stuck in a coffin, until you die. *Falling two stories down a clothes chute into a washer. *It is implied that you were destroyed by the MHG - the most horrible ghost. *You choose the wrong grave and the last tombstone moves into place, completing the message. This ending has a sidenote that says that next time to ask for Elvira's help and don't leave that much to chance. *You survive a fall from a bridge, only to be killed off by a ghost of a Civil War soldier. *A plastic hand pulls you into a box. *Being bitten by a vampire chicken. *Worms off a ghost smother you to death. *You do not survive a fall off a bridge and become a ghost. You play pranks on people, like crossing out the page numbers of a ''Give Yourself Goosebumps book with a black felt marker. Only, it was ''this ''book, the only one you're in. *You betray a ghost. Every time you walk by a cemetery, the ghost and his friends call out, "You lied!" *Being hit on the head with a club by a Neanderthal man. *You become a stone statue with two twin ghosts teasing you for all eternity. *A ghost follows you around for the rest of your life and makes everyone think you're stealing things. *Stuck riding a ghost horse forever. Good Endings *You run into your piano teacher when visiting the afterlife and she gives you a map to gold if you play for her. You then wake up at your house. *You defeat Brandon Estep, before he can consummate the curse. However, Elvira Martin remains in the bedroom, since she wasn't outside when it all happened. Trivia *﻿Despite the cover, the reader's main enemies in this book are ghosts, not skeletons. *The blurb on the back of the book says that the graves are dissapearing, and also says that they are moving closer to grandma's house. Neither of these things happen in the book. *The graves are rearranging themselves in order to spell out a message, using the last names of those who have died. *One of the choices has hidden pages and can only be found by adding up some dates given earlier. *The Goosebumps question is about the name of the creature from, It Came from Beneath the Sink! Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts Category:Grandparents Category:Vampires Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Twins Category:Villainesses Category:Bullies Category:Dogs Category:Transformations